Boomerang
by jasperluvr95
Summary: Edward left and Bella got changed by a different vampires bla bla... but what if those vampires happened to be Jasper and Rosalie? when all three join the Voultri what will happen? and what will happen when they have to protect the family they once loved?
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

This couldn't be happening. Why would Aro assign us this? I think he heard our dry sobs in the middle of the night when we locked ourselves in our meditating chamber and wanted to help us, but this is too far. The _Cullen's_ of all people! I didn't think I could stand to see their faces again.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand in my right and Jasper's in my left. We would make it through this together; no matter what.

**Hey, this is my BFF's story and she wanted to see if anyone would be interested. If you are wondering this is in bella's POV. Good and bad reviews are welcome! (This isn't a jasper/bella story) Bella Jasper and Rosalie don't hate the Cullen's… you will see what happened in later chapters.**


	2. Assignment

Bella's POV

The words had kept repeating in my head but I didn't, and couldn't, understand them. Every night the nightmares would come, making me scream in my sleep. I didn't think I could survive in this world any longer. My love, gone. My life, gone. All hope, _gone_.

Those thoughts are the ones that brought me to the cliff today. I was strangely happy that it would be all over soon. That I wouldn't have to feel the hole in my chest burn every time I saw something to trigger memories. I wonder if he would feel guilty, if he ever found out what took place here today; if he would blame himself for my death. I smiled at the thought of his discomfort. I loved him with all my heart, but a little guilt would be appropriate.

Maybe I should have written a note, something to tell Charlie that this wasn't his fault, but I knew that would just elongate my time here. I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet ocean air as it tingled my nose. At least I would die in such a peaceful scene. I took a step toward the edge that would lead to my doom.

_Don't do it Bella_. His voice echoed in my mind. I laughed quietly but ignored his advice, taking another step.

_Please._ He added more quietly. I didn't waver on my decision and took the next step. I was only a couple of inches away from the edge and could see the raging water weaving around the rocks far below. If I was lucky I would die on impact, not having to suffer any more than I already had.

"Love you, Edward." My whisper disappeared into the wind as I confidently jumped off and felt myself flying through the air.

"BELLA!" this scream surprised me; it sounded too real to be my imagination. It also wasn't Edward's voice. This was the last voice I expected to come save me.

"Rosalie?" I called out just as I made impact with the water and everything went black. I was in pain but I knew death would take me soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I thought my death would come quickly. How wrong I was. I was literally on burning to death as fire ran through my veins. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I just die like a normal suicidal person?

I think I am starting to understand what was happening. There was only one this that could explain this kind of torture. I was turning into a vampire. Who would have done this to me? A nomad would have left me to die or sucked me dry so I knew it wasn't a human eating vampire. I remembered hearing Rosalie's voice as I fell. Did I imagine it? I couldn't think of why she would want to save me, having always hated me. The fire just seemed to get more intense as I thought this through and I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest from its erratic beating. I just wanted my life to be over. Why couldn't they give me that much?

After what seemed like forever I felt the fire slowly fading away from my feet and hands, only to come back to my heart. I could hear the things around me and my senses had returned. Someone was in the room with me, breathing at a nice even pace, and it was somewhat calming. Or, it would have been if I wasn't burning alive.

Another person walked into the room, the door squeaking in denial, and paused at the foot of the bed I just realized I was laying on.

"How much longer do you think, Jasper?" a female voice said in a worried tone. Jasper is here? I must have been dead; Jasper and Rosalie were the last two people that would save me.

"I don't know, Rose, these things take time. She's getting closer to the end though." Jasper voice came from the seat next to me and it was also filled with worry.

"I just can't wait for her to wake up; we have so much to talk about!" Rosalie's worry was replaced with excitement at this thought. I was definitely dreaming. Rosalie wanted to talk to _me_?

"She can understand us now." Jasper said as I felt someone hold my hand. It wasn't cold like I had expected either of their hands to be; it was neutral and smooth. Which one of them was holding my hand?

"Bella? You're a vampire, sweetie. I know you must be in a lot of pain-" I was surprised when I snorted. I tried to talk but nothing else would come out of my mouth. I heard laughter around me. I could feel myself smile slightly but it quickly vanished when the fire got extremely hotter. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel my face scrunch up in pain. Finally, all was quiet. Not my heart beat, nor any breathing. Dead silence. I opened my eyes and it felt like I was opening them for the first time in my life. Everything was clear and sharp, overwhelming really. I turned and looked at Jasper and Rosalie smirking proudly in my direction.

"BELLA!" Rosalie squealed in an Alice-like fashion, running at vampire speed and hugging me. I was surprised but hugged her back. What happened to the cold-hearted Rosalie I used to know and love?

Suddenly I was feeling their emotions. Jasper was curious, anxious, and happy while Rosalie was Happy, envious, and excited. What was happening? Jasper laughed from my confusion.

"I guess Bella is an empath too." He laughed again.

"Really?" I didn't recognize whose voice spoke these words. It was magical and like bells, having a certain ring to it. When I heard that no one was here besides Rose and Jasper I realized that I had spoken the words.

"Bella we have a lot to explain…"

_264 years later…_

We had eventually decided to come to the Voultri, which was where we were now. We have been part of their guard for about 210 years and become the best of the best. We were the best assassins in the guard and were sent out whenever called upon. Rosalie found that she actually does have a power; the power to move objects with her mind. I guess she never had a reason for it before so she never discovered it.

Rosalie and Jasper are like family. we tell each other everything and do everything together, barely leaving each others sides.

I had come to find out why they had left the Cullen family. Jasper said everyone was so sad and depressed that he couldn't live with it anymore. He had to get away before it drove him insane. He missed Alice extremely but didn't dare go back in fear that she wouldn't accept him back after he had left her. Rosalie was much the same. She left with Jasper, not wanting him to go alone but also not wanting to be around the depression. I just hoped we never saw the Cullen's again. Edward, Alice, and Emmett would reject us and just leave us more broken hearted. Every night we would lock ourselves in our chamber and cry until dawn broke. We were each others comforters and needed each other.

On a happier note, Aro was calling us into the throne room for another assignment. I wondered who we would have to murder this time but didn't dwell on the concept. If you are wondering, we have stuck with the animal diet. It was the one thing that would always connect us to the Cullen's and we felt we owed it to them to stay loyal.

We put on the black masks that we always wear to hide our faces and added on our black robes. We never showed anyone our faces, afraid it would get back to _them_ somehow.

"And here they are! Marie, Lily, and Jackson." Aro introduced us as we entered through the thick oak doorway. I chuckled and turned to see who we would be helping now. I was surprised when I saw…_ THE CULLEN'S?!?!?!?!?!_ I looked over at Rosalie then to Jasper. They nodded calmly but I could see the fear in their eyes. I quickly covered them with my shield so Edward couldn't read them. We walked to the center of the room and I quickly covered Aro also. I didn't know what information he was already giving Edward.

"Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Esme." I flinched and so did Jasper and Rose. They looked at us questioningly but didn't comment. I was purposely staring to avoid gazing at Edward but since that was impossible I couldn't help but stare. I felt so breakable and lonely again just by looking at his face. Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder, feeling my pain.

"Hello. I am Marie." I said breaking the silence. We changed our names so no one would know who we were. "And this is Jackson and Lily." I gestured toward Rose and Jasper.

"I am sure these three will be able to help you in every way possible; they are the world's top assassins, never lost a battle. They won against an army of 50 newborns alone. They are truly diabolical." Aro laughed. Everyone looked surprised.

"Come, we shall go to your home." We had already packed our things in preparation so we were ready to hit the road.

This couldn't be happening. Why would Aro assign us this? I think he heard our dry sobs in the middle of the night when we locked ourselves in our meditating chamber and wanted to help us, but this is too far. The _Cullen's_ of all people! I didn't think I could stand to see their faces again.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand in my right and Jasper's in my left. We would make it through this together; no matter what. I could hear the Cullen's fallowing behind us as we made our way to the cars we had already loaded our things into.

Edward's POV

Victoria. I wanted to growl at the thought of the name. We were here in Italy right now because she was creating a new born army against us. Bella wasn't even alive anymore!

I flinched at my own thoughts. My precious Bella was gone forever, and it was my fault. What kind of selfish horrible person am I? Because of me everyone in the house is utterly devastated. To make matters worse, Jasper and Rosalie left us because of all the pain. Now Alice isn't Alice anymore. She doesn't shop and mopes around the house all day, looking in the future to see if he is coming home. Emmett hasn't pulled one prank or even laughed since Rose left. Carlisle and Esme feel the grief of loosing three of their children while the other three are barely nonexistent zombies. I spend most of my time in my room trying to cope with life. The only thing to keep me from killing myself is the fact that I wouldn't put Esme through the loss of another child.

"Don't worry about you're situation. Be-" Aro stopped himself midsentence before continuing. "Marie, Lily, and Jackson are the top assassin in the world. They should be here any minute now." We stood there silently until the doors opened at the end of the throne room.

"And here they are! Marie, Lily, and Jackson." Aro introduced them as the walked in. all three of them were wearing black Voultri robes but they had black masks covering their faces, as if ashamed of whom they were. One of the girls chuckled before turning to us. I was surprised to see they had golden eyes. Vegetarians on the Voultri? She seemed shocked and turned to the other two, who both nodded.

_Oh no, what are we going to do?! I hope that B-_ Jackson's thoughts were suddenly cut off and so were the girls. Why couldn't I read them? They walked to the center of the room and suddenly Aro's thoughts disappeared too. What is going on?

"Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Esme." Carlisle said politely. Each of them flinched at the same time like they had been slapped. What was wrong with them? We were just vampires. I could feel the shorter girl staring at me but I didn't turn to look at her. No one could ever hold my interest like Bella. Jackson but a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, almost as if feeling she needed it.

"Hello. I am Marie." Said the short girl, breaking the silence. Her voice was so flowing and smooth, I found myself attracted to it. Wait… what! I couldn't be attracted to someone else! "And this is Jackson and Lily." She pointed to the boy and girl standing behind her.

"I am sure these three will be able to help you in every way possible; they are the world's top assassins, never lost a battle. They won against an army of 50 newborns alone. They are truly diabolical." Aro laughed and I was shocked. 50 newborns?! My whole family couldn't take down 20!

"Come, we shall go to your home." Marie said as the three of them walked toward the door, us fallowing after her comment. Once out in the hallway Marie grabbed Lily's hand in her right and Jackson's in her left. Emmett briefly considered if they were having a three way but didn't comment on it. Not even sexual jokes could make him laugh.

We made it to the large garage and hoped into our cars. Marie, Lily and Jackson got into a forest green Ferrari F430 and sped off in front of us to the airport.


	3. IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM GOING AWAY UNTIL JULY 4TH, 2009 FOR CAMP AND THERE IS NO TECHNOLOGY ALLOWED. I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL THEN! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I AM LEAVING ON JUNE 25TH, 2009 (A.K.A- tomorrow) LUV YOU ALL!

THANKS,

Jasperluvr95


	4. Im Back!

IM BACK!!!

I know that it seemed like forever but I am finally back from camp!! Yay!! I know I said I was getting back on July 4th but my computer wasn't working so I couldn't update but now it is working so here I am!!! Lol

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and voted for the villain in my story feuding love. This is the total so far…

James: 6

James/Victoria: 2

My own made up character: 4

Group betrayal: 2

For all of you that haven't voted yet, please do!! I really want you guys to tell me what you want. As you can see James is winning so I have already come up with a plot if people choose him.

I also have an idea for a new story but I will wait to write it until I update a couple other stories and finish feuding love.

Thanx for waiting for me to come back!!

Luv you all,

~jasperluvr95


	5. Chapter 2

**I know you all must hate me for waiting so long to update but the really sad part is that I have no excuse. Plz forgive me!!! on with that chapter!!!**

**P.S. I don't own twilight**

Rosalie's POV

I just wanted to run up and hug Emmett with all of my strength. Jasper and Bella felt my longing and sent waves of calm over to me. It did help me, but who was helping them?

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle said as we walked up to the house. I just wanted to cry at the sight of it. They were living in _Forks_! This is going to be hardest on Bella. This is where it all started for her.

"We will go get settled in." Bella whispered shakily. I could tell she was on the verge of sobbing like me and Jasper. We ran up to an empty room and sat down on the bed. Bella was the first to explode.

"I don't think I can take it!" she whispered through her dry sobbing. You couldn't see them because of her mask but I could feel her projecting her sadness. I couldn't help but break down when she said that. Jasper usually kept his emotions in check but after seeing Alice he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Once we finish this job we can leave." I whispered reassuringly.

"What if we can't leave?" Bella buried her head in the pillows. I thought about that comment for a moment. Now that I had seen Emmett again, could I possibly leave him? Even thinking about leaving him hurt.

"C'mon, they will start to get worried if we stay up here to long crying our eyeballs out." Jasper said. Bella laughed weakly and we readjusted our masks to make sure they showed no part of our face besides our eyes. With the robes on you could barely see our eyes anyway.

I walked into the room next door and put my suitcase away. It's not like I had that many clothes to begin with but I decided to take my time. I could have just used my power but I tried to only use it in self defense during battle. I pulled out my smallest and most prized possession last. It was a picture of before me and Jasper left. It was way back before we left Bella. A picture of our entire family, looking happy and free. Bella was up on Emmett's shoulders laughing, while holding onto Edward's hand. I had my arms around Emmett and Jasper had his hand on my shoulder. Alice's head was back showing her neck as she laughed at what Emmett had said. Jasper looked at her with such love in his eyes, same way that Edward looked up at Bella. Emmett was laughing along with Bella and I was rolling my eyes with a smile on my face. Esme and Carlisle were off to the side, holding hands and smiling with pride at their family. It was right in front of our Forks home, where we are right now, just after spring break. It was the perfect family moment before everything happened.

"Lily?" I heard Bella's voice from outside the door.

"Come in." I didn't even bother to put the picture away yet, I just stared at it as Bella came in.

"I really do love that picture. You remember what joke he told?" Bella asked, pointing to Emmett. I laughed as I remembered how he thought it would be funny to have an army of squirrels and see if they could take down Mike Newton.

"Yes, those were the days." I sighed and put the picture away in the drawer of my desk. Bella grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway and went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Jasper with pain in his eyes. I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, silently telling him it would be alright.

Carlisle met us at the bottom of the stairs and he immediately smiled. I missed him so much too.

"We were going to have a family meeting and you are welcome to join us." I missed when we were actually part of the family. I wish to have those days back more than anything. Probably more than I wish to have a child, that's how bad it was. I sat down on the love seat and Jasper and Bella fallowed. Though it is only met for two people, Bella sat in the middle with me and Jasper on the ends.

"Me and the family thought it would be best to get to know each other better." _I already know everything about you._ Is what I wanted to say but I let him continue. "So I will go first. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I was turned into a vampire about 550 years ago in London. My power is super self control and I am very companionate." He turned to Esme, signaling she was next.

"I am Esme Cullen and I was changed about 300 years ago. I don't have a power and I have a very loving personality." Edward was next and I could see Bella taking deep breaths. It was worse for her because Edward left her, not the other way around like me and Jasper; even though we had explained to her so many times that he really did love her.

"I am Edward Cullen and I was changed about 340 years ago in Chicago. I have the power to read minds but for some reason I can't read your minds." He face was confused and then pained. "I'm an old fashion person."

"Well, everyone else's was extremely boring. My name is Alice Cullen and I can see the future. I used to like fashion and shopping but I don't anymore." An Alice that doesn't like shopping? Somebody pinch me. "I don't really remember when I was changed or where and I am not exactly what you would call energetic." A non-energetic Alice?! Who is this and what has she done with the Alice I used to know and love?! I looked over and Jasper and Bella and saw that their eyes were confused as I was. This was completely out of character for Alice. Then the one I had been looking forward to but also dreading started talking.

"Emmett Cullen. 270 years about. No power. Strong and boring." That was definitely NOT Emmett! He was so monotone and there was no emotion in his voice. What was wrong with him!! _This is all your fault Rosalie_. A voice said inside of me. I knew it was true; I had caused this to happen! I am a horrible person!!

"Marie?" Carlisle said in a calm voice. I had to stop thinking about this before I broke down crying again.

"My name is Marie Voultri and I was changed about 300 years ago in a town close to Huston, Texas." We all had southern accents so Jasper's wouldn't stick out. "I can feel and manipulate emotions and I have a mind shield. That is why you can't read our minds. I like reading." She looked down to the floor and didn't say anything else, giving Jasper a silent signal to go.

"Jackson Voultri is my name and I was changed about 360 years ago. I can feel and manipulate people's emotions like Marie and I also like reading. I was changed somewhere down south."

"My name is Lily Voultri and I was changed 315 years ago about. I am also from the south and I like doing my makeup and looking at myself in the mirror." You could almost see Bella's smirk through the mask. Jasper even chuckled a little bit.

"I can see you are not energetic type of people." I stated, wishing that they would say that they were just pretending. I didn't want to believe that me and Jasper's leaving had done this to them. Edward had always loved Bella so I guess her 'suicide' was pretty hard on him too.

"Well, about 260 years ago, we lost 3 people that were very important to our family. My children and Emmett, Alice, and Edward's mates. It's been very hard for them." I didn't think I would be able to speak so I nodded. Bella squeezed my hand and I looked up to smile at her. I could see her own sadness in her golden orbs and I wished I could make it better.

"We are sorry for your loss." Bella said, masking her grief quite well. I knew I wouldn't have been able to say that without my voice cracking.

"Now, down to business. Alice has seen that Victoria is making a newborn army against us to avenge her old mates death. You see, her mate was trying to kill my mate so I killed him and she is trying to get revenge. But my mate isn't even alive anymore." Edward stopped and took a deep breath. "So we were hoping you could help us."

"We think so… how many are going to be in the army?" Bella said without much emotion. I could see she was trying to hold it all in and cry about it later. I wish I was as strong as her.

"Around 20. Can you handle that?" Bella, Jasper, and I snorted at the same time. Would we be able to handle that? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we could handle it.

"Yes that will be quite easy compared to some of our other missions." Jasper nodded his head.

"We will start preparing for this battle tomorrow. We will train you, of course, and I will see if we could get a little help from the wolves." I almost squealed when Bella said that.

"You're going to see the wolves!? Can I come please please please please!" if it was one thing I loved besides Emmett, it was the pack. They were all so funny and crazy! You couldn't be around them and not have a good time. I remember this one time-

"The La' push wolves? We have a treaty that we can't go into La' push." Jasper actually started laughing. I mean, the wolves were some of our best friends.

"They are our best friends! I can't wait to see Quil and Embry again, it's been too long! Plus, Paul wanted a rematch from the last time I whooped his ass!" Bella giggled

"Yes you can come. Would you like to come too Jackson?"

"No thanks, you guys have fun. Say hi to Jake for me though." Bella and I nodded before turning back to the stunned Cullen's.

"They will probably help us in the fight and they will be useful." Carlisle nodded slowly and relaxed back into his seat.

"That's very strange, I've never known the wolves to like any vampires, let alone be friends with them. But, this will be a good thing, the more people on our side the better. I don't know what we would do if we lost another one of our children." The pure sadness in his eyes made me want to run and tell him that it was us, and we were here for them… but I was too afraid. They wouldn't accept us back into the family after all the pain we had caused them. I don't think I could survive through the disgust and pure hatred that would be on their faces when they found out it was Jasper and I. I hoped they would except Bella if they ever found out, she deserved happiness.

"We understand completely. Marie, Lily, and I have also lost our own mates. We can understand how it is difficult." Jasper said slowly, trying to hold his emotions in. I wish I could know the pain that they go through every day with feeling emotions. They have to feel everyone else's pain as well as their own, and still hold on to the emotionless mask on their faces.

"Excuse me." Bella muttered at the same time as Jasper before rushing up the stairs. The emotions were probably becoming too much for them and the only thing that would calm them down was each other. They had tried to explain to me that they would think of happy things and project the small amount of happiness to the other person before they had enough happiness going back and forth to control their emotions. I had always been slightly jealous of the special bond they had but knew that they loved me just the same. We were a family.

I looked up from my hands to see the Cullen's staring at the stairs curiously and confused. I sighed and they all turned to look at me.

"They need some time alone." I said simply before walking up to my own room and taking out the picture from my drawer.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jasperluvr95**


End file.
